dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth-Rah vs. Tatsumi
Seth-Rah of Riviera, The Promised Land (Thetmartens) takes on Tatsumi of Akame ga Kill (Cropfist) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Cue Night Raid Enterence, 0:00-0:53) A run-down synagogue with a factory next to it sits on the edge of a forest. Inside, the synagogue is far from old; it is decorated with great stained-glass windows, lit chandeliers, and a golden bell which hangs in front of the altar. Seth-Rah stands before the bell, head down, as it rings. Suddenly, behind her in the once-empty doorframe, Tatsumi stands with his arms crossed. Tatsumi: Pray tell, it’s almost as if you wanted me to find you. Seth-Rah: Of course. A game of life or death. I have been craving for a worthy challenger and only the strongest would search for a challenge. I want no fool who runs. Tatsumi: I see. Unfortunately, my blood is a little different than yours. Tatsumi slowly walks towards Seth-Rah, running his hand along the benches. Tatsumi: You are a strong life form. It’s almost as if there are two of you there. Seth-Rah: I thirst for a battle. I shall turn you into dust, you foolish boy. Tatsumi: I think you’ve met your guy. Tatsumi covers his body in the imperial arm, Incursio and assumes a ready stance. Seth-Rah laughs. Seth-Rah: Your Armor against my skill! Foolish mistake! Tatsumi brings out Neuntote out and challenges Seth-Rah. Tatsumi: Happy? Seth-Rah: Satisfied. But not as satisfied as you are with your death. Tatsumi: Waiting and hiding won’t get me anywhere. I need to end this game and go home with as much of my life as I have left! For Akame and my Village!! Here We Go!!!! The two run forward, but the force behind Tatsumi’s strike catches Seth-Rah off guard. Tatsumi leaps into the air and jabs downwards twice at Seth-Rah, then lands and stabs him twice more. Two swings caused gust, and they were thrown at Seth-Rah, knocking her back and burning them. With two quick charges across the synagogue, Seth-Rah is struck twice more and is up in the air. As Tatsumi jumps to slice him again, Seth-Rah jumps out of the way, leaving a small puff of smoke behind. He does this across the arena, confusing Tatsumi until he gets kicked into the ground. Reappearing on the ground, Seth-Rah kicks Tatsumi repeatedly until the assassin flips back and shoots a ball of energy at Seth-Rah. Seth-Rah blocks it by forming a wall of dark magic. Tatsumi runs at Seth-Rah again and brings his sword down hard, but the boss sidesteps and the blade slices through several pews. She then uppercuts Tatsumi into the air and jumps after him, using magic and several kicks to send Tatsumi even higher, and finishing with two powerful uppercuts that leave claw-shaped slash marks made from blood in the air. Tatsumi hits the roof and lands down hard on the ground, but recovers fast enough to grab Seth-Rah’s foot. Tatsumi trips Seth-Rah up, knocking her to the ground, and delivers a fierce jab that strikes Seth-Rah multiple times. Rising off the ground with a somersault slash, Tatsumi cuts Seth-Rah more and then stepped back. Stomping his foot down on the ground, several tiles fall from the roof and break on Seth-Rah’s back. As he struggles to his feet, Seth-Rah jumps at Tatsumi again, but the assassin throws his halberd and impales Seth-Rah through the chest and pins him to the back of the synagogue. As Seth-Rah removes the sword from her, it begins to glow, and cackles with Tatsumi’s laugh. She is able to fend it off until Tatsumi walks over and punches him; now off his defense, the two double team him and bring him to the ground with a series of slashes and punches. Tatsumi regains his sword from the air. Tatsumi: There is no dishonor in falling. It is only natural. Seth-Rah climbs to her feet again, and creates an extended a magic weapon. Neuntote is slashed away, and Seth-Rah delivers three brutal shots to Tatsumi before finishing with an uppercut. He then delivers a slow, powerful series of magic meteors, each creating massive sparks when they connect. Tatsumi retrieves his sword, and the two duel, blood on blade. Tatsumi executes a tricky parry and manages to get behind Seth-Rah, kicking him into the bell with a large ring. Seth-Rah, not to be outdone, picks the bell off its stand and throws it at Tatsumi. With a great one-handed cut, Tatsumi slices the bell in two, and anticipates Seth-Rah’s surprise attack behind it. He grabs the god by the face and hoists her up. With a blinding flash of light, Seth-Rah extends into Attack mode; her hair turns a blue, and she becomes surrounded by an aura of sorts. With newfound speed in her attacks, he launches a barrage of magic on Tatsumi, forcing her to drop him, and creates two blasts. With a flurry of slashes, Seth-Rah’s projections overpower Tatsumi’s swordsmanship, and the assassin is knocked back. Jumping into the air, Seth-Rah leaps around the synagogue, striking at Tatsumi repeatedly, before jumping over to the altar to get a better start. With a final lunge, he charges midair at Tatsumi, whose eye sparks before he sidesteps the attack. Tatsumi’s sword is then in Seth-Rah’s arm, causing her to scream in pain. Tatsumi: Time for this battle to end. Neuntote rips off Seth-Rah’s arm, and a hard punch to the face spins him around. Tatsumi turns, with the two back to back, and stabs behind him, impaling Seth-Rah. Withdrawing his sword, Seth-Rah falls to the ground. K.O!!! Tatsumi picks up Seth-Rah’s body and arm and walks outside of the building. After a moment of hesitation, Tatsumi gently places the two pieces into the river, where they float downstream. Tatsumi: I can resist the lust for blood for now! I am sparing that girl! It feels as if the life she was fighting with was not entirely her own... With that, Tatsumi sheathes his sword, and walks away. Results Winning Combatant: Seth-Rah: 7 Tatsumi: 14 Winning Method: K.O.: 12 Death: 2 Details More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs